Making A Little Sister's Wish Come True
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Protectobots care very much about Katie as their little sister and make one of her wishes come true. Co-written with Steelcode and KatieMae77. :)


**Another collaboration between Steelcode, KatieMae77, and myself. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. I only own Rachel. Also, this story is the sequel to "The Bonds Between Brothers And A Little Sister". :)**

* * *

 **Making A Little Sister's Wish Come True**

The Protectobots noticed that Katie hasn't got out of bed yet and it was getting on to be late morning. "Huh? Katie isn't up yet. Groove, can you and Blades go and wake her up?" First Aid said.

"You got it," Groove said.

"Right on!" Blades replied as they go to their sister's room. When Groove and Blades went to Katie's room in their holoforms, they heard coughing coming from the bathroom they installed in her and Rachel's bedrooms. Both Protectobots looked at each other in worry as they slowly walked forward.

"Katie girl, you okay?" Groove asked, walking into the bathroom with the helicopter following him. They went into the bathroom and what they saw immediately broke their sparks.

Katie was throwing up in the toilet, her face was very red, tears fell off her eyes, and she was shivering. The little girl coughed out more vomit when she noticed her brothers. "Groove...Blades," she said weakly.

"Oh, you poor thing," Groove said gently, kneeling down and rubbing her back. "What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked.

"M-My throat, chest, and my belly burns," she weakly answered as she started crying quietly. She then felt a hand on her forehead.

"No wonder, you've got a fever," Blades said, feeling her forehead before Groove gently felt her head too. Blades then pulled her close to him and gently pushed her head down onto his shoulder, gently rubbing her head as Groove grabbed a wet rag and gently cleaned her face and set it back on the rack.

The honey-haired girl coughed a little more and started shivering again. "I-I'm...s-so...c-cold," she weakly said as she shivered more.

"Come on sparklet, let's get you back into bed. Groove, call First Aid and the others to come to Katie's room," Blades said, picking Katie up and heading for her bed.

Groove nodded and called First Aid, along with Hot Spot and Streetwise. The little girl shivered a little more as the flyer put her on her bed and covered her with her blankets. He then got on the left side of the bed and lay down next to his baby sister. "Blades?" Katie said weakly.

"What do you need, baby girl?" Blades asked calmly, brushing some of her hair away from her face.

Katie reached a bit at her wolf plushie Blizzard, who was at the end of her bed. "Blizzard," she said weakly.

Blades smiled, grabbing the wolf plushie. "Woof, woof," he barked playfully, before giving Katie the toy.

The honey-haired girl giggled weakly as she hugged her wolf plushie. First Aid walked in a moment later. "Someone called a doctor?" He asked.

"Hi Aidy," the little girl weakly said.

"Oh, you poor sparklet. Let's see what I can do," First Aid said softly as he walked over to her and gently sat on the bed. He put a thermometer under little Katie's tongue and he gently felt her forehead, cheek, and neck. "What are her symptoms?" He asked.

"She said her throat, chest, and stomach burn, she was purging a lot, coughing, and she's really cold." Groove answered, as the thermometer beeped.

The healer gently took it out of their sister's mouth and the numbers showed 101.3. "Well you are staying in bed today," he said calmly.

"Okay," Katie said quietly as Hot Spot and Streetwise walked in her bedroom. "What's wrong with my little firefighter?" Hot Spot asked.

"Stomach bug, real nasty one too," First Aid answered.

Katie started to cough a little again. "My throat, chest, and my belly burn," she said weakly.

Streetwise walked over to her and felt her forehead with his hand only for him to yank it back with a yelp. "Youch! You're burning almost as hot as the sun, Katie!" He said, hopefully his playfulness would cheer her up a bit. The honey-haired girl giggled weakly a bit, appreciating her brother's attempt to cheer her up.

Hot Spot walked over and sat down on her bed on the right side, leaning forward and gently feeling Katie's forehead for himself. "Oh Katie...you're burning up," he said softly, leaning down further 'til his forehead touched Katie's forehead. "We'll look after you, we promise," he said gently, pressing a kiss on her head as he stood up and went into her bathroom.

Katie starts shivering again as she felt a cold compress on her forehead. "Sorry sweetie, we have to get your fever down," the leader of the Protectobots said as he placed the compress on her head.

"I'm...I'm so cold." Katie shivered.

"I'll get you a electric blanket, be right back," Groove said as he walked out of the room.

As he left, the other Protectobots heard little Katie whimper and they noticed her arms were around her belly and her eyes were shut tight. "Come on, sweetspark," Hot Spot said, picking her up and taking her to the bathroom. As he put her down in front of the toilet, she covered her mouth like she was trying to hold her vomit. "Let it out, little one. You'll be better getting rid of it," he said, holding her hair back and rubbing her back gently.

The honey-haired girl started throwing up again and start crying. "It...it b-burns!" She cried quietly as she coughed and vomited up some more.

"Shhh, baby sis, just try to relax. I got you," Hot Spot soothed, rubbing her back. She stopped vomiting as the leader of the Protectobots reached out and grabbed the rag, wiping her face and putting it back.

"Please...stay with me, bubba," she whimpers, leaning close to Hot Spot as he picked her up and comforted her.

"Of course, First Aid is making some medicine to help with your purging and help you feel better," he replied, pulling her close to him as he hugged her gently.

"Okay," Katie said as Hot Spot gently gave her to Streetwise, who held her close.

"I'll go get you something. All of that purging must've made you dehydrated. Be right back, baby sis," he said as he kissed her head and walked off.

The little girl whimpered quietly. "Streetwise...it burns," she whimpered weakly.

"Shhh, just try to breathe," he says calmly, rubbing her head and back. The honey-haired girl slowly and gently breathed. "That's it, sweetie," he said, hugging her close.

Little Katie calmed down as Streetwise laid her back down on the bed and Blades put the cold compress back on her forehead. "Promise you won't leave me, bubbas?" She asked cutely.

"We promise." Groove said, who came back, rubbing her stomach gently.

Katie gave him a weak smile as he set the electric blanket on her. A few seconds later, Hot Spot and First Aid came back with her medicine and something for her to drink. "Here you go, Katie. This Ginger Ale will help your stomach ease, however, first your medicine," First Aid said, setting a small tray on Katie's nightstand.

Hot Spot gently helped Katie to sit up and he gently wrapped his arms around her. "Katie, before you take your medicine, do you feel like purging again?" He asked. Katie looked up at her brothers for a moment then looked down and nodded. Hot Spot picks her up and gently sets her on the floor and grabs a bucket.

"We're ready for it. However, that medicine is going to ease your symptoms," First Aid said gently, his spark hurting to see his little sister so sick. He knew the others also had hurting sparks at seeing the little girl they were so fond of sick.

Katie then felt the vomit coming back up and quickly covers her mouth again, trying to hold it in. Hot Spot put the bucket under her mouth. "Katie, don't hold it in," he said sternly.

The honey-haired girl shook her head and tried really hard to hold it in. Immediately, her brothers gathered around her, Blades gently grabbing her hands and First Aid lightly pressing on the back of her head to make her lean over the bucket.

"Sweetspark, you need to let it out or you'll be sick longer," First Aid said.

"He's right, please, baby sis. You need to let it out; don't fight it," Blades said as he gently removed her hands off her mouth.

The little girl started to throw up a whole lot in the bucket. "I'm...I'm s-sorry, bubbas," she weakly said as she coughed up some more.

"Shhh, no need to apologize, just no more holding it in," Streetwise said, his voice gentle.

Katie coughed up again as her brothers gathered around her, Hot Spot holding the bucket with one hand and the other wrapping an arm around her to hold her steady, First Aid holding her hair back and gently rubbing her back, Blades and Streetwise gently holding each of her hands and lightly squeezing and rubbing them in comfort, and Groove gently reaching his hand forward and massaging the back of her neck.

"We're all here, sis. None of us are leaving you," Streetwise said gently.

Everything's okay, sweetspeed, we're going to take really good care of you," Groove soothed.

"We'll nurse you back to health, Kate. Just relax," First Aid coaxed her.

"Everything will be okay, we'll look after you, baby sis," Blades promised.

"We got you, Katie. Big brothers got you," Hot Spot said calmly.

The little girl finally stopped heaving, but whimpered because her stomach, chest, and throat burned like they're on fire. Hot Spot gently scooped her up in his arms and cradled her close to him. "Here sweetling, drink a sip slowly," he said, holding a can of the Ginger Ale.

The little girl slowly drank it and tears fell off her eyes. "Shhh. Easy sweetspark, easy," First Aid said, rubbing her head and back. After she drank the Ginger, First Aid helped her eat her medicine by feeding her it as she ate it slowly. "That a girl, nice and slow," he said, giving her another spoonful of the medicine as she continued eating it, slowly and cutely.

"After you finish with her medicine, we'll take your temperature again, then we'll think about a warm bath," Groove said calmly.

"Okay," Katie said weakly as she finished eating. Groove went to fill the tub while Streetwise got her bathing clothes from her drawer and Hot Spot got the thermometer ready. Blades, who now had her, held her in his holoform lap and wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled close to him and looked at her brothers cutely. "Our poor baby sister," he said, nuzzling her head. She nuzzles him back, giggling weakly.

"There's a happy sound," Streetwise said, rubbing her head.

Katie gave a tiny smile as Hot Spot put the thermometer under her tongue. It beeped a few seconds later for them to see the numbers 100.5. "Well, your fever went down a little, but you're still sick. Bed rest for you, young lady, but first a nice warm bath," he said.

"Okay," the little girl agreed as Streetwise helped her put on her bathing clothes.

"That a girl," he said after helping her into her bathing clothes, then into a nice warm bath. "How's that?"

Katie made a cute noise as she felt relaxed as Hot Spot massaged her shoulder blades gently. She then giggled and leaned close to Groove's touch as he cleaned her face gently. "Poor little sis, I'd love to give you a good tickle right now," he said with a smile.

The little girl smiled weakly and closed her eyes, starting to fall asleep, but struggling to stay awake. "Hot Spot, I think our baby sister is ready for some rest," Streetwise said.

"Seems so," Hot Spot chuckled, taking Katie out of the tub and wrapping her in a warm towel as Blades came in with clean pajamas. The Protectobots gently helped her into her pajamas as she was weak and tired from her sickness.

"Big brothers, will you sleep and stay with me? Please?" She asked, giving her brothers a cute face.

"Of course, Katie. Anything for you, sweetling," First Aid replied gently, picking her up and holding her for a bit and then giving her to Hot Spot who lay down on middle of Katie's bed and lay her down on top of his holoform chest, holding her close so she could hear his spark beating. Blades and First Aid climbed on one side of the bed and Groove and Streetwise on the other, before joining in a cuddle pile. The honey hair girl giggled and cuddled close to her big brothers.

"Our sweet little sister," they all murmured gently.

"I love you, big bubbas," Katie said cutely as she fell asleep.

"Love you, little sis," they all said before drifting off.

Unknown to them, Ratchet and Wheeljack watched the whole thing and they smiled before leaving to let them and mostly Katie rest.

* * *

The next morning, Hot Spot felt something grabbing onto his shirt and woke up to see Katie on top of his holoform chest snuggling close to him, hearing his spark beating. Noticing his other brothers were awake, a thought came into his mind and he remembered Katie's wish. Looking at each of them and finding they had the same idea in mind, they all nodded. Smiling down at Katie, Hot Spot pulled her close and First Aid, Blades, Groove, and Streetwise each wrapped their arms around the little girl. The Protectobots then all closed their eyes as a warm blue light slowly began to surround Katie.

She woke up, noticing the blue light surrounding her, and she looks at her brothers. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Just relax, we're almost done," Hot Spot said gently, holding her close. "We've got you."

The honey-haired girl blinked slowly, but then felt a warm feeling in her and she closed her eyes, snuggling close to her brothers. Hot Spot smiles as he sent warmth and comfort to Katie, feeling her snuggle close to him.

"What was that?" She asked as the blue light faded and the Protectobots opened their eyes.

"We've created a bond with you," Streetwise said, nuzzling Katie.

"A bond?" She asked.

"It allows you to feel us and for us to feel you. It's our way of always being there for you, no matter what," Blades said, stroking her back.

"You mean...we're...?" She asked hopefully.

"Fully brothers and sister now. You're our little sister," Hot Spot said, hugging her close.

Little Katie couldn't believe it as her eyes widened and were filled with tears of joy...her wish...had came true. She then started crying and hugged Hot Spot tightly. "I love you, Protectobots!" She cried, burying her face in Hot Spot's chest.

"We love you too, Katie," all the Protectobots said, pulling in for a group hug. The little girl smiled as more tears fell off her eyes, having never felt so happy in her entire life.

A couple of days later, First Aid checked her temperature again and he smiled. "Well Katie, good news. You're all better!" He said.

"Yay!" Katie said happily as she jumped off her bed.

"WHOA!" Hot Spot shouted as he caught her. "Easy on the sugar, sweetie," he said as she giggled when he put her down.

"I can't help it," she said and then tagged each of her brothers. "Tag! Tag! Tag! Tag! Tag! You guys are it! Come and catch me!" She said happily as she ran out of her room and ran around the ARK with her brothers chasing after her.

"Oh, we'll get ya, baby sis!" Blades said as he almost got her but crashed into the wall around the corner. Katie laughed as she kept running. "Well, she's back to normal," he said.

"Come on! We still gotta catch her!" Streetwise said as the Protectobots ran after their sister. Katie giggled and then saw Ratchet, Wheeljack, Optimus, and Rachel and ran to them.

"Daddy! Uncle Ratchet! Uncle Jackie! Sis!" She said happily. Optimus smiled, turning on his holoform, scooping Katie into his arms before tickling her belly with one hand.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Optimus said playfully.

Katie laughed a bit as he stopped tickling her and held her in his arms."Daddy, guess what?" She said excitedly.

"What, my giggling sparkling?" He asked, lifting her high above his head with a smile.

"Me and the Protectobots are fully brothers and sister!" She said happily.

"Really?" Rachel asked hopefully, knowing about her little sister's secret to become closer to the Protectobots.

"Yes!" Katie said.

"That's awesome, sis!" Rachel said happily, smiling hugely.

"I'm very happy to hear that myself," Optimus said, pulling Katie close into his chest for a massive fatherly hug, making her giggle and hug him back.

"We're all happy to hear that as well, Katie," Ratchet said as the Protectobots came in panting.

The honey-haired girl giggled. "What took you so long, big brothers?" She asked, still giggling.

"Oh boy, brothers, I think our little sister just called us slow," Hot Spot said with a smirk.

"Looks like we have a lesson to teach. I got her neck," Groove said.

"I got her feet," Blades chirped.

"I got her arms," Streetwise chuckled.

"Hot Spot and I got her ribs and sides," First Aid said.

The little honey-haired girl squeaked as Hot Spot gently grabbed her from Optimus and set her on the floor, and the Protectobots all started to tickle her. She started laughing and squirming. "You guys are meanies!" She laughed playfully, only for her to laugh more as they tickled her harder.

"Oh, we're meanies now? Such language, guess you get extra tickles for that and who better than your father to do so," Hot Spot said, looking up at Optimus and smiling.

"Daddy! Help!" Katie said, trying to squirm away.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but your brother is correct, a lesson is in order," Optimus said, smiling before getting down and blowing giant raspberries into her belly button, making the honey-haired girl laugh even more and squirm. "Who knew I took in such a wiggle worm!" Optimus laughed, giving her stomach playful kisses.

"I c-can't br-breathe!" She laughed out as her face turned red.

"Okay, she's learned her lesson," he called quickly and everyone stopped as the Prime gently cradled the tuckered little girl in his arms. Katie giggled and cuddled close to him.

"We're glad you're feeling better, Katie. It's not like that me and Ratchet were watching the whole thing when you were sick and the Protectobots were taking care of you," Wheeljack said, letting the cat out of the bag.

"Wheeljack!" Ratchet said furiously as Katie, the Protectobots, Rachel, and Optimus looked at them.

"Did you spy on us, Uncle Ratchet and Uncle Wheeljack?" Katie asked.

Optimus chuckled. "And you two say I can be as humans say a 'mother hen'," he said

"Uuuuhhh. Oh, look at the time, gotta go, bye!" Wheeljack said quickly as he ran back to his lab.

"Uh yeah, see ya!" Ratchet said quickly, following Wheeljack.

Both Katie and Rachel laughed and Optimus chuckled. "Well girls, I think now that Katie's feeling better, we all should go out and get some of that ice cream you like," he said.

"Yay!" The sisters cheered. Optimus smiled and put Katie down as she reached for Hot Spot for him to pick her up.

"Oh, you want to ride in a fire truck, huh," Hot Spot said with a smirk, picking Katie up and placing her in his alt mode. She giggled and snuggled close to his holoform.

"Spoty?" Katie asked.

"What's up, sweetspark?" Hot Spot asked as he followed Optimus and the other Protectobots.

"I'm happy we're fully brothers and sister. And I feel better...cause you big bubbas are hear with me," she said cutely.

Hot Spot smiled and pulled her into his lap and hugged her close. "So are we, Katie, so are we. And you know what else?" He said.

"What?" She asked.

The leader of the Protectobots gently took her hand. "No matter what happens, we will always have each other. And no matter what...we will always protect you and care for you, baby sis. Love you, Katie," he said gently.

Katie smiled cutely and hugged him back. "Love you too, Spoty."

* * *

 **Oh, I just melted from all the cuteness again. :)**

 **Please leave Steelcode, KatieMae77, and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
